


When Life gives you Lemons.....IDK throw it at Loki and make a run for it?

by Onyx_Lenora_Traise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, Drama, Drunken Shenanigans, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Miscommunication, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Movie Night, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Lenora_Traise/pseuds/Onyx_Lenora_Traise
Summary: Life is already a roller coaster of ups and downs and when having the Avengers apart of your life, takes it to infinity and beyond.However, life can be beautiful and blissful and full of unforgettable moments full of love, family, laughter and unbreakable bonds.A reader insert story with your life's moments with your favorite people and some more. Also a growing relationship with a dark haired Asgardian prince. (Loki-Centric)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These are not necessarily going in any particular order. As I get inspired and manage to get it all out of my head, chapters will be posted.

Feel free to make requests and I'll try to use as much as I can. More chapters...More fun!!


	2. One

 

"Touch me and you'll never touch another thing in your life again"

Those words echoed through the lounge full of chattering people that caused the whole room to become silent. All heads turned in the direction of the outburst. 

The hand that was reaching out to said person hovered, while at the same time contemplated whether or not to go through with what they originally wanted to do

(to touch or not to touch? that was the question. )

“are you still pissed off that I decorated your helmet? Come on! It’s just a helmet, I don’t see the need for you to hold a grudge. You got most of the glitter off.”

The tension in the room thickened at that statement and the temperature dropped drastically at your words. You didn’t expect Loki to take offense for something so simple but yet again the God of Mischief was a very complex and complicated specimen of a man

The Avengers looked on with amusement, waiting patiently to see how the situation would unfold. You and Loki are always at each other’s throat and it seems that you took pleasure in riling him up.

It seems however, that Loki has had enough.

“I’m giving you 5 seconds to apologize mortal” Loki snarled as he stood and slowly moved in your direction

You scoffed and crossed your arms, defiance in your stance

“and what are you going to do if I say that I wouldn’t”

Daggers suddenly appeared in the tricksters hands; a wicked gleam in his eyes

“Five…”

At that moment you knew that you ~~fucked up~~ pushed it too far and quickly walked backwards towards the exit

“Four”

Frantically looking around the room, silently pleading with the others to help you, no one came to your aid. They were busy holding in their laughter, drinking scotch (Tony) and placing bets

 'traitors’ you thought 

“Three”

You suddenly remembered the position you were in and barely dodged the dagger aimed for your head. Using that moment, you quickly turned and ran out the room making sure to look behind you, keeping a weary eye for Loki

“Two”

His cold breath could be felt on your ear causing you to shriek in surprise at how close he was able to get to you in such a short period of time. Mind running wild (Y/N) tried to find a window of escape which she spotted at the end of the hallway.

There lay open, was the entrance of an air duct (most likely Clint’s doing to save your butt from extinction…remind yourself to thank him later) and you know this was the only way to buy some time in order to formulate a plan to get out this situation

“One”

Just then Loki materialize in front of you, dagger aiming to strike you down. Looking between his legs that were wide open (Y/N) dove through, home alone style and slid securely into the air duct much to Loki’s shock.

Not stopping to catch their breath (Y/N) started to move knowing this won’t slow down Loki’s pursuit. Speaking of which, said God was snarling angrily at your brilliant escape and swiftly headed back to the lounge.

He had even intention of teaching you a lesson but first he needed the layout of the vent system. He needed to see the bird man.


	3. Two

The last thing the residence of the tower ever expected when going to bed last night, was waking up to a kaleidoscope of colors the moment they opened their eyes.

To say they were all confused was an understatement. In order to get answers, they needed to investigate and what better way to start but call a meeting; which is exactly what Tony did with the help of J.A.R.V.I.S

As each individual made their way to the requested destination, their confused thoughts grew with each passing second. For you see my dear readers, the assortment of colors was not only limited to their sleeping quarters but also extended through the halls, the lounge being the central and main attraction: balloons, streamers, baskets of treats, figurines decorated the area.

In all honesty, it looked like a scene spat right out a children's cartoon.

"What fresh hell is this?" Clint asked as he looked around the room. A distasteful look on his face

Natasha stood next to him, half awake, rubbing her temple and groaning with irritation.

"It is too early for this. I need a drink. Scotch anyone?" Tony said, already pouring himself the golden elixir, throwing it back with a large gulp. However, as quickly as it went down, it came right back out.

Fits of uncontrollable coughing filled the room and Steve quickly went to Tony's aid, patting his back firmly a few times before turning to inspect the Scotch bottle.

Tentatively taking a sip, Steve turned to the others, who looked on with apprehension.

"It's apple juice."

"It's of the Devil! that is a dead drink."

Just then, Thor and Loki entered the room both deep in conversation but when they saw the others they fell silent.

"It was you! Admit it Reindeer games. No one else can pull this off. Confess!" Tony shouted, pointing a finger right at Loki who in turn raised an eloquent eyebrow and made quick observation of the room.

"If I wanted to annoy you all, my first choice would be to pull off something more original and disastrous. This however, is not my work and I'm insulted that you think it was I."

Clint rolled is eyes "Okay if it wasn't you, who would do this?"

As if awaiting the opportune moment to make an entrance, you skipped into the room, sporting a bunny costume, a basket of chocolate eggs on your arm. The Peter cotton tale theme song falling from your lips.

"HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!! The place looks great, don't you think?" you said, a giant grin on your face.


	4. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having one of those off days today but in the height of all the craziness, I got inspired.

You lay along the couch, wrapped in a thick blanket of Navy blue and silver, eyes glued to the television screen. A box of Kleenex was within reach in case the sniffles acted up again. The resident witch was sitting on the further end of the couch, supporting your legs that were currently nestled on her lap.

"Wanda can you rub my feet for me please?" you asked with the best puppy face you could pull off

The witch rolled her eyes and complied without complaint. She was so use to your strange and untimely requests that she just went with it.

"I can never understand why you find these events entertaining to watch. I mean come on, who goes to something like that dressed in what appears to be an over excess of cloth, resembling a half ass attempt of frosting a cupcake. Just a big poof of Pink."

Snorting, you pushed Wanda lightly with the unoccupied foot and gave a light glare.

"You underestimate that outfit girly. You and I both know nothing is ever simple with that celebrity. I won't be surprised if another outfit springs forth from that one."

 

Wanda just rolled her eyes and watched on. As if the Universe was trying to mess with her, said celebrity produced not one, not two but three more outfits after the first. (Y/N) giggled weakly and took a sip of her water to soothe the itch in her throat. Stupid cold. 

The two continued to watch the appearances of the different celebrities adorned with unexpected outfits; from simple, to extravagant, to just plain weird.

"I still don't get it."

"Its Met Gala Wanda! A Costume Institute  **Gala** also known as the  **Met**  Ball, which  **is**  an annual fundraising  **gala**  for the benefit of the Metropolitan Museum of Art's Costume Institute in New York City. A wonderful fashion exhibit in my opinion. The theme this year is CAMP."

Not really moved by the explanation provided Wanda yawned and got up, stretching lightly.

 

"Well (Y/N) I think I've entertained you long enough, I'm heading to bed. Aren't you tired? It's past 11."

You snuggled into the couch trying to get more comfortable

"no I'm okay. I'll just watch this until it's finished and maybe after get some sleep. Who knows."

"Alright then. I'm off, see you in the morning. Oh and I think Celine Dion's outfit was the best."

She exited the room before you could make a comment but that didn't stop you from laughing.

As you continued to focus on the show, a sudden cloud of drowsiness came over you and before long, sleep welcomed you into its opened arms; your dreams being filled with feathers, fabric and color. 


	5. Four

Loki admired your features as you were fast asleep on the couch. It was a lazy Saturday afternoon and outside was raining. Spring had finally decided to grace this side of the world after a long, blistering winter; Not as if the cold ever bothered Loki but it sure did a number on your immune system.

You were still battling the cold you contracted over a week ago but thankfully the worst of it had passed; fevers, headaches and runny nose were no more. The most that was left was the occasional complaint of aching joints and quiet sniffles.

Thankfully, no one else was in the tower. Each person having their own business to attend to and Loki was thankful, for if they saw the way he looked at you with such admiration, he would never hear the end of it.

Ever since he started living amongst them, you never showed any sign of fear of the person he was and what he was capable of. Never judged or showed hatred towards him but daily encouraged him (even though he ignored you for the first), made him better and unknowingly to you, made his fall in love.

Walking over to your sleeping form, he brushed a few strands of hair from your face before cupping your left cheek in his hand, tracing a thumb along your skin. He enjoyed the way your supple flesh felt and wished that he could hold you but fought against such thoughts. 

Loki knew that you would never care for him in that way. You were too kindhearted and deserved much more than he could ever give. So with a heavy heart and steel resolve, he removed him hand. 

So with one last look at your angelic face, Loki turned and exited the room, sealing away his emotions in the far corners of his bleeding heart. 

 

 

 


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pranks are good. Pranks are great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to @FinleyJayne for the request. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I did a little twist to get reader to have someone asleep in order to pull the prank.

This is not how anyone expected the experimentation that Bruce conducted to turn out. Staring back at them with folded arms, pouty lips and irritated _____ eyes, sat a fuming little 7 year old. Now you all may be wondering who this child was. It's quite simple really. It was you. Alright, before anyone freaks out, let me explain how you came to be that way.

 

**-Twenty minutes ago-**

The resident scientist was currently working on finalizing the last stage of one for his projects. Bruce was trying to find a way to rejuvenate cells within the body to make the human body healthier, younger and if possible slow down the aging process. He thought that this would be useful for individuals who are suffering from different forms of illness or who have had accidents that left them crippled in some way.

With the ability to rejuvenate cells, the body can repair itself and persons can be fully recovered. A perfect picture of health. The only thing that needed to be done was have it tested. Recently, you had returned from a mission but suffered a broken arm, cracked rib and a few cuts and bruises. All in all, you looked like shit.

Bruce already had you in the lab and explained what he wanted to do; Heal you from your ailment and by doing so declare his experiment a success; killing two birds with one stone.

"Now (Y/N) I'm going to administer a small dose of the serum into your bloodstream."

"Okay Doc. Will it be painful in any way?"

Bruce shook his head "Not to worry, once it starts to work all you will feel is a tingling sensation though your system but nothing more."

 

After Bruce gave you the shot, he quickly went over to the computer to monitor your vital signs. Five minutes passed without anything happening and you were just about to tell Bruce that the experiment was a bust when your body suddenly felt hot. Next, the tingling feeling he told you about followed. What was strange was the stem that was coming off your body.

"Hey Bruce! Am I supposed to be cooking right now? I know I'm hot and all but why the hell am I steaming up?"

The scientist looked in your direction and was confused. Your vitals showed it was normal but true to your word, steam was coming from your body and you started sweating.

"(Y/N)! are you in any pain? Tell me what you're feeling."

"I'm not in any pain but I do feel hot and there's that tingling sensation all over my body like you said. I feel like I'm vibrating from the inside."

"Well I don't see any changes with your vitals, so everything seems normal and look your cuts are already healing."

Looking at your right arm, the cuts were closing up and even the dark, ugly purple bruises were beginning to disappear. The pain in your rib started to feel less and less painful as well. It looks like Bruce's serum was working without a hitch.

 

"Can I take a nap while this works through my system? I'm really exhausted from the mission and I needs some R&R."

"Sure (Y/N) go right ahead. I'll leave you to rest and just step out for a few minutes; need to get Tony to see this, plus I need to grab a snack."

You chuckled knowing Bruce gets so caught up in his work that he forgets to do the simplest of human necessities. Making sure to check that your vitals were stable one last time, Bruce left the room and you lay down to get some much needed rest. Hopefully, when you wake up everything will be just fine.

However,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

A loud piercing scream echoed through the lab just as Bruce and Tony exited the elevator. Both running quickly into the room only to see a frantic little girl looking all over her body while simultaneously struggling with the over sized clothes she was wearing.

"Hey Brucie, whose the pint size and where's (Y/N)?" Tony asked confused

Just then you looked up and shot them an angry look "I AM THE PINT SIZE TONY! BRUCE UNDO THIS NOW! I CANNOT GO THROUGH PUBERTY AGAIN!"

 

**-Current situation-**

 

You were now sitting watching television while eating some apple slices trying to watch Phenias and Ferb but Clint's snoring was getting on your nerves. Clint was put in charge of looking after you while Tony and Bruce work on reversing the serum's effect and while Natasha goes out to get clothing that fit your size. There was no telling how long you would be stuck in the body of a 7 year old, so clothing was needed.

Taking a pillow and hitting Clint's face to get him to shut up did not help. He was knocked out cold. 

"First I get turned back into a child and now I can't even enjoy my cartoons because of ugly snoring. Nope, this won't do."

Getting up and running out the room, you returned with a black marker and looked at Clint's face before giggling and humming the tune JigglyPuff usually sings when marking her victims. 

After half an hour, you stepped back and admired the beautiful handy work that was permanent marker ink covering Clint's face. Satisfied, you decided to go take a nap in Nat's room and wait for her to return; which is exactly what you did.

 

Clint's face: Face prank

 

 

  **Bonus: Extended ending**

 

Clint groaned as he heard the snickers and whispers of people hovered around him. The bright light and clicking sounds made him realize it was a camera or two. In need to kill the suspense as to why camera were at him, Clint opened his eyes to see Natasha, Wanda, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Thor and Maria looking down at him with amusement written on their faces. 

To say Clint was utterly confused was nothing short of the truth. "Is something on my face?"

At that question everyone started to laugh uncontrollably, unable to explain to poor Hawkeye what the hell happened. Natasha handed Clint her phone before sinking to the floor in laughter. What he saw mortified the Archer. 

Tony slapped an arm on his shoulder before snickering"and the best part, it's permanent ink..." 

"(Y/N)!!!"

 


	7. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to a few years in the future......

The toilet was a constant, friendly visit as the days progressed. Now, you had known since receiving the news that this would happen but couldn't fathom the full extend of what the situation would bring. So here you were throwing up what's left of today's lunch and groaning with pure and utter annoyance.

"Carrots. I don't recall eating anything with carrots."

A little tap on the bathroom door drew your attention and turning slightly, you see Thor looking at you with concern in his eyes before entering.  

"Goldie, can you rub my back please?"

Thor became nervous at your sudden request especially considering how only a few days ago, he was at the receiving end of your wrath when he arrived at the tower to tell Loki he was urgently needed back in Asgard. You shouted at him for disturbing bonding time and pre-preparation for Loki Jr and being the cause that Loki had to be away from you when you needed him most.

 

Having a pregnant ex-assassin with unstable hormones living in the tower, didn't really work in the Avenger's favor. They couldn't predict your mood swings: Crying one time, screaming the next, being bossy and baby proofing the entire tower was driving everyone up a wall. There was even one time Clint stole a grape from your fruit bowl and had to remove a Senbon needle from his shoulder. If I say that all of them were anticipating Loki's return with great joy, you wouldn't believe me.

"(Y/N), I must apologize again for having to take my brother away from you at this time."

At the mention of the Asgardian prince, you sniffled and tried not to cry. It seems that is all you can do these past few days.

"It's alright. I know that he has duties to attend to but he'll return as soon as he can."

Giving you a smile as bring as the sun, Thor helped you off the floor by gently picking you up and carried you back into your bedroom before placing you on the bed, tucking you in.

"I'll be back with some water and something to help with your nausea."

"Thanks for being here with me Thor. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, you are an important part of my brother's life and the mother of my niece or nephew. Not to forget my future sister-in-law."

Chuckling and snuggling in the covers, you watched as Thor walked out the room, closing the door silently behind him. The quietness of the room and the weak feeling from throwing up cause you to fall asleep.

 

A cold feeling on your stomach stirred you from your slumber. The feeling of fingers running through your hair pulled you from unconsciousness. Groaning and giving a slight stretch, a light chuckle could be heard and you felt your heart skip with excitement.

"Hello love. Did you miss me?"

Turning quickly, you squealed with joy before kissing Loki passionately. The sudden attack caught him completely off guard but once he snapped out of his stupor, returned the kiss tenfold.

 

 


	8. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where you decided to go on one for your spontaneous acts of life and encountered more than what you bargained for.

"Why are we doing this again?"

The ever consistent question asked by your traveling companion was grating at your nerves. Patience was never one of your strong qualities and your friend was threading on a fine line at the moment.

"Look Nora, if you didn't want to tag along you should have stayed back at the hotel. I would not have been upset with you."

The sound of a grunt was sent your way before you felt a pinch on your upper arm "and leave you to get yourself killed? No way sister! I will not be held responsible for your death."

All you could do was roll your eyes and continue walking down the isolated side walk. It was 2 AM in the city of San Francisco, the air was crisp and water puddles from the earlier shower decorated the streets. You saw a convenient store still open and quickly entered causing the little bell to announce your entry.

A middle aged looking woman wearing glasses looking up from her book, stole a glance and returned to whatever she was doing. Completely ignoring you and your companion

"well so much for friendly customer service" Nora whispered before moving through the isle of chips, inspecting each one before making her choice.

Now you were very hungry, craved junk food and the hotel food clearly did not appeal to you. Nora and you were on a girl's trip where you planned to visit 5 different places within the span of a week and just have fun. The first stop being San Francisco. You really wanted to walk across the Golden State bridge and find a great place to Bungee jump. Nora wanted to hit ever possible club and just dance her stress away.

Moving down the isle, you picked up a few chocolate bars and moved to take a pudding pack from the refrigerator when Nora quickly yanked you down to hide behind a few shelves; nearly making you fall flat on your ass. Getting ready to shoot profanity her way, her terrified gazed caused the words to stay at the tip of your tongue.

"what's wrong?" you whispered

The terrified girl mouthed 'stickup' and tried to calm her breathing. Trying not to roll your eyes, you couldn't believe she got you worked up for something as trivial as this. Yet again, she didn't really know your full line of work. Being an assassin and all.

"stay here. I'll be right back"

Grabbing at your jacket sleeve, she kept you in place "where the fuck do you think you're going? There's a guy with a gun, robbing the store. Stay your ass down and pretend you're invisible."

 

Sighing in irritation, you quickly grabbed the front of her neck to get to her jaw and squeezed pressing upward. She struggled a bit but you were able to render her unconscious.

'she is so gonna chew my ear off for this but at least she doesn't have to see what I'm about to do.'

Getting the Senbon needles from the back of your boots, you quickly got up to aim them at the criminal when the site before you cause you to stop mid throw.

'what the actual firckitty frack? How the hell did I not hear something so big enter the store!?'

Standing at what appears to be seven feet tall was a creature, with one long ass tongue that was licking the criminal followed by a gruesome description of what body parts will be devoured. The poor unfortunate soul of a man was trembling in fear and trying to beg for his life. As much as you wanted him to be punished for trying to rob the poor woman, you didn't think he should be eaten. So being the crazy person that you are, decided to strike up a conversation.

 

"I don't think eating him will be good for your digestive system. Don't you think the taste of criminal will give you indigestion?"

The sound of your voice caused the creature to turn it's head in your direction. You gave a small wave and moved from behind the shelves making sure to hide the needles in the pocket of your jacket. It's eyes stared at you as if calculating your moves.

**"and what, pray tell little morsel should we devour besides this appetizer?"**

The fact that it spoke, caused an unexpected feeling of excitement and giddiness to course through you. Unable to stop smiling you danced on the ball of your heel

"Chocolate is always good substitute; dark chocolate preferably. Hey I'll make a deal with you, let him go with a warning and I'll buy all the chocolate you want."

 

A pregnant pause fell over the store and the only sounds were the criminal's whimpering, the store music and Nora's snoring. After what seems like forever, the creature dropped the guy to the ground and backed away a bit. Quickly taking out the needles, you stabbed them into his right shoulder before removing them

"That is punishment for what you tried to do tonight. I cut of mobility in your right arm so you're reduced to rely on just one. The effects will wear off within a month. Now if you try anything like this again, I'll make sure he finishes the job. Got it?"

The guy nods frantically before jumping up and stumbling out the door at an alarming rate. Well now that part was over, it was time to hold up the end of your deal. Turning towards the giant black mass of muscle, you gave a slight smile.

"I'm (Y/N) by the way. What's your name?

**"We. Are. Venom"**

 


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call Center AU

If there was one thing you hated about your job is the fact the people in Managerial positions and higher look down at those under them like whatever they do doesn't add value, which is irritating.

That is exactly how you felt after coming out of a two hour meeting with the CEO who could only speak about how your department needed to do more and add business intelligence. 

"so serving this company for three good years of my life makes no sense since I lack 'business intelligence'? what a fucking joke!" you couldn't help but mumble and simmer with anger at the crude comment.

You were the current Quality Assurance Supervisor running the Quality department for three different accounts. Having to supervise twelve Quality Analysts, run from meeting to meeting, pull reports and aid in providing analysis for Operations amongst a lot of other things, was exhausting but you love your job. It was just hurtful that you and your department were humiliated in front a room of High level executives by the Jackass you have to call a CEO, Mr.Loki laufeyson.

The company hired him for his track record of reeling in millions of dollars due to his brilliance, business driven attitude and silver tongue. Yes, Loki was a tycoon. The best of the best but did he have to be such an insensitive arse!  

Kicking off your heals and loosing your tie, you powered up your computer to finish off some work not feeling like putting it off for the next day. Your team had already left for the day and it was already approaching 7 PM. It was a good thing too, at least this way you have the time to yourself in your quiet space to mentally prepare to give a run down of today's meeting with the rest of the team. It will be an interesting day with how they will react, especially Pietro and Wanda. 

 

The time rolled by as invites for meetings were scheduled, daily end of day reports were sent out, tasks for the teams were administered for the rest of the week to their respected calendars and a deep dive for the dip in one of the KPI's sent directly to Loki himself. 

The scowl on your face did not want to go away, as your thoughts went back to how you were treated, the burning gazes of fourteen person landed on you as you try to ignore them and focus on keeping your expression neutral as possible. Having no intention of giving Loki the satisfaction of seeing you loose composure. 

"you know, if you continue to look at the computer will that face, it might explode."

"I wish this face could make things explode. That way when I aim it in the direction of the idiot known as Loki, he'd explode" 

If you were only paying attention to who spoke to you instead of being engrossed with plotting Loki's demise, you would have realized he was right there standing with a wicked smirk on this face.

 

"your hatred for me is most unbecoming of a fine lady such as yourself and here I thought I was loved by all my employees."

Now that broke you from your thoughts as you swerved the office chair in the direction of the voice. Cut you now, there will be no blood. Loki had a look that could kill and you were the victim. Oh, why didn't you keep your dam mouth shut?

"I - I didn't..." words seemed to fail you at that moment

Walking towards you, Loki gripped your chin and leaded forward to look directly at you. To say you were bat shit scared was a light way of describing how you felt at the moment.

"I expect you to be in my office bright and early tomorrow morning at 7 AM, no later. Do you understand?"

Nodding your head in agreement, he released his grip and turned to exit the room, closing the door behind him. Sitting there in stupor, you brain finally decided to catch up with the seriousness of the situation you just got into.

"I'm so fired."

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm early but this Halloween idea just came up. I laughed while writing this. My brain is not normal.
> 
> I have no regrets XD.

You fixed the buttons on the overalls clinging to your body and made sure there were no traces of body paint was on them. Your entire body was covered in the color purple, lips sporting black lipstick and black pumps on your feet. Now lets talk about the hair. It was wild! Crazy and wild and just like your skin it was purple.

_**Can you guess what you're dressed like? I'll let you figure it out.** _

Tonight, you and the rest of the team decided to tap into your inner child and go trick or treating. Afterwards, head to a club to dance the night away. Oh yeah, being a crime fighting, not working that standard 9-5, life on the line kind of adult was blissful.

Fully satisfied with the outcome of the outfit, you stepped out your room and headed to the sitting area, where almost everyone else was waiting.

"Hey peeps! I have arrived."

At the declaration, all eyes fell on you. The room was quite and mysteriously the sound of a cricket can be heard.

"Why purple?" Clint asked

Raising an eyebrow, you scoffed "what do you mean why purple? Do you not know what my costume is?"

 

"Are you some type of intergalactic alien chick?" Bucky asked who was sitting next to Steve, both of them wearing army clothes (you know the brown uniform Bucky was wearing in the Captain America: The first avenger movie. Yeah, that one)  

"you've been watching too many Star Wars movies. Its obvious that she's dressed as an Eggplant"

"How the fuck am I an eggplant? Besides Tony, what the hell are you suppose to be? All you've done is dress yourself in a suit"

 

Tony laughed "Simple Y/N. I'm Bond, James Bond. Lover to all women, total badass and the man that invented the term 'shaken not stirred.' Legend."

"Some legend you are. You have no idea what my costume is."

"I'm not changing my mind. You're an eggplant. An eggplant in heels."

At this point, you were very close to strangling Tony. "Listen here bub, I'm a..."

 

"Lady Y/N, why are you dressed like a Strontian? I never knew you were knowledgeable about that race."

"No brother Strontian's hair is not purple, it's black. It's obvious that she is representing a Demon Servitor."

 

'what the actual flying fish?'

 

"But her eyes are not yellow, so she must be a Strontian"

"I beg to differ, even though Strontian's eyes do not carry a specific color, their hair is not purple."

 

You looked on with absolute irritation as they bickered back and forth on which alien race you were representing. Tony was not making the situation any better, since me was shouting "eggplant" randomly and the others just watched on with amusement.

'I swear, for the world's mightiest heroes they really are clueless about things.'

Just then Peter ran into the room, wearing a Banana costume. When he saw you he couldn't help but laugh "Cool minion costume Y/N. What are the odds of me being a Banana and you being a monster that loved Bananas?" (Peter is only going for the trick or treating part, not the club. Can't corrupt our sweet baby Parker)

"FINALLY AN INTELLIGENT SPECIMEN!"

 

The whole room was left dumfounded. They couldn't believe Parker got your costume right. It made no sense. Peter just laughed at everyone's expression

"not my fault you guys don't watch cartoons. Y/N and I watch them every weekend, she declares it a 'Grown but you can still be a kid' day. It's fun."

With that that being said, the duo hooked arms and walked towards the elevator but not before Peter turned to blow them a Raspberry. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA! I couldn't not write this. I'm sitting in a training class, bored out of my dam mind and it miraculously cleared my writer's block. Hence, this concoction was born *diabolical laugher*


	11. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been swamped with my jobs and having the flu. This holiday sucked. 
> 
> Anyways, I had to update something before the new year. 
> 
> To all my readers who got hit with some sort of cold, mama bear is sorry and feels for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to everyone and a HAPPY AND PROSEROUS 2020!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Four days....

That how long it's been since you've been confined to your bed, coughing up a storm and wishing a swift dead.

This fucking flu was the worst. How the hell does one vomit for three days straight and still survive? Going to the hospital was a waste for trip, since all they gave was gravol pills, which only made you drowsy.

All you wanted was to go on missions, play pranks and snuggle with your favorite Frost Giant.

 

Loki was once again away but this time he was right on Earth, in Belgium. He and Bucky had a stealth mission to retrieve files from a Hydra facility.

Groaning in pain, you hugged your gigantic (F/C) pillow and prayed to all that was holy that by some miracle, you can be revive by at least 60% cause right now your body was at -15%.

Snuggling under two duvets, you drifted back to the land of the dead and prayed that Loki can hurry back home, to use his magic and heal you from your ailment.

In the meantime, fighting this the old fashion way will have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all want a Loki, who can whisk our illnesses away.


End file.
